


Happy Birthday To The Kid With The Voice

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wakes Patrick up early to steal him away to an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To The Kid With The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so kinkywalrus(tumblr) asked me to write her a fic where “patricks birthday and pete practically kidnaps him so they can have an adventure at six flags or s/t” and since i haven’t been to six flags and i’m like weird and shit i wrote this instead happy birthday patrick

Patrick wakes up in the silence with a ringing in his ears, he sensed something or someone but tries to fall back asleep. The silence looms and then he hears it, a quiet rustling, the bed moves, a whisper, “Are you awake now?”  
Patrick grumbles and rolls over to find Pete sitting there, already dressed and awake, smelling of coffee and aftershave. It’s only 9am.  
“What the hell?”  
“Happy birthday big boy!” Pete exclaims, bounces slightly in his seat as Patrick sits up and glares at him. Pete just smiles and continues on, tugging at Patrick’s arm, “Get dressed man we gotta go do something!”  
Patrick pulls his arm back already exasperated with Pete for the day, “Pete it’s like 9 in the morning on a Saturday the only thing to do is watch cartoons.”  
“Or we could go to like…an amusement park.”  
Patrick blinks sleepily at Pete and shakes his head, not really sure why he even bothers getting up and getting ready for whatever Pete has in store, other than the fact that Pete had the courtesy of bringing him Starbucks. 

 

Twenty-three minutes, a lot of pestering and Patrick stealing Pete’s coffee as well later, they’re getting into Pete’s car. They end up at some old looking amusement park that Patrick didn’t remember being around, the kind of place that has the hammer you could swing and see if you could ring the bell.   
Pete looked way more into it than Patrick was, but then again he mostly always did. Patrick stumbled, still half awake through the ticket booth, gaining strange glances from the girl sitting there, but no stranger than she gave to Pete. Pete payed for them both, telling the girl it was Patrick’s birthday, she did not in fact give them a discount for this but he could try.

They walked along the mostly desolate park, a few kids were running around, dragging their parents, but otherwise there were no line waits for the feris wheel or the rickety looking roller coaster.   
Pete got them cotton candy which mostly ended with Pete licking Patrick’s and making it dissolve into a sticky blue and pink mess and Patrick stealing the rest of Pete’s. Pete claimed that it was ‘not fair’ and Patrick reminded him that it was his birthday and he’d eat Pete’s food if he wanted to. Pete couldn’t argue with him.   
They tried out most of the games, the balls toss (they broke a bottle, but didn’t knock it over), the strong man test (neither of them rang the bell), and somehow Patrick ended up on a merry-go-round riding a tiger and glaring as Pete filmed it with his phone.   
The day stretched on in cotton candy and popcorn and corn dogs, at around 1pm they finally decided to wrap things up, and having spent an hour trying to decide if the ferris wheel or the roller coaster were safer, chose the ferris wheel after they heard something creak and snap as they walked towards the coaster.   
Pete smiled as Patrick looked over the sides of their car, studying the world below as it became small and smaller. He knew Patrick was afraid of heights, but Patrick agreed that they couldn’t leave without it.   
“I think I’m gonna throw up those corndogs.” Patrick mumbled as they were nearing the top most part. Pete grimaced.  
“Throw up over the side and aim for that little kid that stole our tickets from skeeball.” Patrick looked over to Pete and smiled, shaking his head. Pete scooted to sit close, and shook the whole car, rocking it back and forth as they gained their spot at the top most part of the wheel. The sun was almost directly above them and illuminated everything they could see, casting shadows from buildings in the distance over the housing edition they passed through.   
“I’m sorry I woke you up early on your birthday dude….”  
Patrick blinked away from wherever he was staring at across the vast land before them, just to smirk at Pete, “No you aren’t.”   
Pete couldn’t help but just smile back and nod, he’d never be sorry for making Patrick spend time with him. The wheel began to turn again, sliding them back safely to the ground. Patrick almost knelt and kissed it when they got out of the car, the guy running the ride made a few short jokes but nothing they hadn’t heard before.

 

They left the park to go home, riding quietly back to where they’d come, Patrick asked, “So was that all you had planned?”  
Pete laughed, “You thought that was planned? You should just wait until you see why I had to distract you all day….”  
Patrick’s face drained of color, If you guys are throwing me a surprise party I will kill you.” Pete just laughed and kept driving as Patrick punched him arm and called him a jerk and insisted he get a nap first, but he smiled all the while. 

 

A few days later, on the way to an interview at ass o’clock in the morning Patrick would mumble something to Pete about wishing they were just going to ride a ferris wheel again. Pete would smile and let Patrick nap on his shoulder down the highway.


End file.
